Crazy
by AerynSpeedleCaine
Summary: Third possibly last story in my Love Conquers series of songfic drabbles... All about Hermione and Remus... Set after Book Seven. The continuing saga of are lovestruck pair...


**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in the Harry Potter 'verse. If I did, I wouldn't be here, I'd be spending my piles o' cash... Cannot claim it, just borrowing it. Also, the song in this little fic is owned, performed, and copyrighted by the band "Icehouse". And all their respective people... Meaning, that I don't get _Jack_ or _Squat_ of the royalties for this song...**

**Author's Note: This is the third part of my series of drabbles entitled: The "Love Conquers" series...****

* * *

**

CRAZY:

**I've got a pocket, full of holes. Head in the clouds; the king of fools.**

Some days I find it so hard to believe that she loves me. It's true though. As crazy as it sounds, Hermione Granger-Lupin loves me. She proved it on the day that she took my surname as hers also. And she proves it to me every moment, of every day. But sometimes I cannot help but think that this is all just a wonderful dream. One that I will have to eventually wake up from.

**You've got a ribbon of rainbows, the sun in your eyes; burning through.**

**Could be I'm happy and sad, could be I'm losing my head; over you.**

Along with Harry and Ron, she helped in bringing down Lord Voldemort. The "Trouble Triad" were the main heroes of the wizarding world. If not for their efforts in destroying the horcruxes, then it would have been impossible for Voldemort to be killed. And because she was dubbed a heroine, she had her choice of any one wizard amongst her throng of suitors. So, I'm confounded as to why she would want me. I'm just a tired, worn out old werewolf, whose heyday has long since passed him by.

**Well, you've gotta be crazy, baby; to want a guy like me.**

**Yeah, you've gotta be out of your mind- Crazy. **

She's caring, brave, and strong. There are so many words I could use to describe just how wonderful she is, so I just don't understand what it is that she sees in me. Why would she want to settle for less than she deserves?

**So if I'm dreaming, don't wake me tonight.**

**If this is all wrong, I don't want it right.**

**Cause you're the one sure thing, when I get lost in the game; once again. **

**Hey I'm a lucky guy, without a reason and I, don't understand.**

I know that she still gets an occasional howler from some prejudiced person every now and then. And then there's the media that still hounds her about why she married me- "A worthless, crazed and bloodthirsty beast" as her husband.

And she's told them in no uncertain terms (quite colorfully I might add) that it is none of their business, and to stop bothering her. Some of those invectives are so colorful, that I'm quite sure **_I'm_** not old enough to hear… It's enough to make a person blush.

And just today, she gave me the best news in the entire world. She has confirmed it with her doctor, but she is six weeks pregnant with my child. Sweet Merlin! I'm going to be a father! Never in my wildest dreams did I ever expect to get married, much less be able to have a family. I figured that "The Fates" had it in for me. And that I would be miserable for the rest of my life.

**Well, you've gotta be crazy, baby; to want a guy like me.**

**Yeah, you've gotta be out of your mind- Crazy. **

It's amazing, but my Hermione has managed to make me the happiest man in the whole entire world! All those secret dreams and wishes I had hidden from the rest of the world have come to fruition. And I have my Hermione to thank. My mate; and the soon-to-be mother of my child…

No matter what I have to do. I am going to show her exactly how much she means to me. I may never be able to give her all the material things this world has to offer, but I'll do my damnedest to shower her with all the love and affection she could ever hope to want…

**Well, there must be some kind of mistake, to give your heart away.**

**Yeah, you've gotta be out of your mind- Crazy.**

And for as long as I live, I'll make Hermione and my baby the #1 priority of my life.


End file.
